Eternal Bliss
by Angry Warrior
Summary: Episode addition and re-write to 'Bliss'. What is the crew really thinking about especially the command couple.
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Bliss

Part I

by: AW

©AW May 2018

Kathryn stood on the bridge. She watched her crew pass before her. "Wormhole?" She stared at Chakotay and Tuvok, briefly analyzing at the scans. "Approximately four hundred million kilometers from our position."

Could this be the end. Could they have finally found a way home after five years of searching? She was wakened from her reverie, and realized Chakotay was speaking to her. "Take a look at the transkinetic vector."

Kathryn stared at the readings and almost said *Yeah right.* as she stared at where the 'wormhole' led. "It leads to sector zero zero one."

"It looks like a wormhole but we're detecting massive bioplasmic activity."

She stared at Chakotay; there was something that wasn't right about this. "That suggests a life-form." They had been down this road before. Finding a way home only to have it ripped out

from under them. "Neutrino flux?"

"Erratic."

Kathryn stared at her first officer. This could be the end of their journey. This could be the end of her loneliness. This could be the end of a lot of things. "A direct route to Earth's doorstep out of the blue." She looked at her senior staff. This didn't feel right; but she wanted it to be right. After all they'd been through she wanted this to be the end of the journey.

She wanted Kathryn to have a chance, but then the Captain came to the forefront. "What's wrong with this picture?"

Chakotay joined in and realized that she was just doing what any good scientist would do. Examine, prove and deduce. "We should launch a probe."

The Captain found the strength to go against what she wanted to be true, to try and find out what she knew was true. "Go to yellow alert. Prepare a class five probe. Let's see what's really out there."

Janeway was just waiting. There had been a group sent out to try and find deuterium.

Tom had insisted on bringing Naomi with them. He figured as did many on the crew that it wasn't going to be long before they were going to have to start having children.

This journey was going to last much longer than any of them had expected or were going to be expected to live to fulfill the journey.

She let out a sigh as she brushed her hand over her empty womb.

At one point she had hoped that a husband and children would be part of her future. As the years went by and she saw her face wearing the lines of age, she knew that if this trip lasted as long as they suspected it was going to, these things would not be in her future.

She sighed and watched Tom walk down the hall, Naomi in his arms: Sleeping.

She let a small grin grace her features. *He would make a good father someday, she was sure. * She watched as Tom passed the slumbering girl to her ex-drone. Seven refused the responsibility of Voyager's only child, and Tom stared at her, almost losing his balance as two crewmembers sped by. "They're in a hurry."

Seven looked at him, "Crewmen Boylen and White. Frequently late for their duty shifts."

Paris frowned. "Nice to know you keep tabs on everyone. I'll remember never to be late for duty again." He moved the girl's hair out of her face and stared at the perfection and innocence that was Naomi Wildman. "Speaking of late, I'll make a deal with you. I'll explain to Sam why her daughter's two hours late for bedtime, if you start on the survey report."

Seven nodded her agreement. "Acceptable."

Tom smirked; glad that he wouldn't have to be the one to write the report. "Have fun."

Seven hurried to the astrometrics lab to see it filled with members of the Voyager senior staff. The Captain turned to look at her. "You're back. I was beginning to worry."

"The survey took longer than expected."

Seven watched the first officer as he was beginning to state the issue at hand. There was a magnetic pull between the First Officer and Captain.

She had always seen it as 'a great command team chemistry', but lately she had wondered if there was indeed something else there.

She had watched many a day as the couple had conversations without speaking. Their body language as the Doctor called it spoke volumes.

Even she - as a woman who had spent her formative years as part of the hive mind - could see the chemistry between the two.

Tom called it 'sexual chemistry' and she had listened on more than one occasion as the pilot stated that there was no way there was nothing going on between the two of them.

She had; inadvertently stumbled across the Voyager betting pool. 'When the Captain and Commander would finally get together.' 'Who would give Voyager their next baby.' 'How long would it actually take them to get home.''

All this guessing and role-playing was something that she was not used to. There was no need for such frivolous things in the hive mind.

No need for rumors or second guessing.

No need for love lives.

She turned back to Chakotay and realized he had been speaking to her. "Lucky our deuterium shortage is no longer an issue."

She stared at the scans. "A wormhole."

Harry put his two cents worth in. "The wormhole. It leads all the way back to Earth."

She had also seen in the betting pools who 'would bag the drone.' She was not used to human sayings or colloquialisms; but she had asked the Doctor - since he was her mentor and the object of some of these bets - what it was.

As usual and she assumed it had something to do with Lieutenant Paris, it had to do with sex. She went back to the matter at hand. "The odds of finding such a phenomenon are infinitesimal."

Janeway smiled, "Never bet against the house."

She felt Harry approach her as she began her own set of scans. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for anomalous readings."

She turned to realize that Tuvok was there, "You will find none."

She watched as Chakotay put a possessive hand on the small of the Captain's back as he once again tried to assure Seven that this wormhole was real. "He's right. No subspatial contortions, no temporal variance."

The Captain spun around, "The probe we sent in has already picked up faint signals from the other side."

Harry smiled, "B'Elanna's still downloading them but she's pretty sure they're from Starfleet."

Seven shook her head confused, "This wormhole is only three hundred million kilometers away. Long-range scans should have detected it days ago."

Tuvok piped up, "Perhaps it was an oversight on your part."

Janeway furrowed her brow and patted Seven's hand. Like a mother trying to tell a child that it would be okay, there was nothing to be afraid of. "If it'll make you feel better, run a diagnostic. In the meantime, let's maintain course."

Kathryn made her way to her ready room. She sat behind her desk and stared at the log entry she had made at the beginning of the discovery of the wormhole. "Captain's Log, Stardate 52542.3. Long-range sensors have identified a wormhole leading to the Alpha quadrant. Unfortunately, secondary scans have revealed that it's some kind of elaborate deception. The question is who's attempting to deceive us and why?"

She had been so naïve, thinking that nothing good would ever happen to them. Maybe this was the end of the journey and the end of her loneliness. She heard the door chime. "Come."

Chakotay walked into her ready room. She grinned. "This could be it Kathryn, the end of the journey."

Kathryn nodded. "The end of our lives for the past five years."

"Is that a good thing?"

She grabbed his hand, the warmth spreading throughout her body. "I think so."

Chakotay looked at her and she felt the hope threading through her body. His eyes showing her something she hadn't seen in years: 'Love.'

He squeezed her hand and moved the chair closer to her and she felt the warmth permeating from him and filling her being. "Do you think we can finally take that final step?"

Kathryn nodded, "Perhaps."

He grinned and showed her his dimples and she felt her body going to jelly. Maybe this was the universe's attempt to show her that she didn't have to be alone.

His hand slowly moved behind her neck and brought her lips up to meet his.

All she could think was this was almost perfect.

The moment was interrupted by a chime at the door. She sighed exasperated and called. "Come in."

Seven walked in - business as usual. "I've completed my diagnostic. Sensors are operating at peak efficiency."

Janeway stared at Seven; and all she could think was: 'Can you leave already?' "Then there's nothing to worry about."

She sighed as Seven droned on telling her that she thought there was something to worry about. All she could think was *This is the beginning of the journey that will lead to my happiness.*

"On the contrary. The wormhole's neutrino levels are extremely erratic."

Kathryn sighed, "I thought so too, until I received this. It turns out those faint signals we detected were communiqués from Starfleet. They assure me the neutrino flux is nothing to worry about."

"Starfleet may be in error. We should run further scans."

Janeway shook her head and stared at the drone, "No time. The wormhole might destabilize."

Seven glared at Janeway feeling as if she had interrupted something and one last time thought maybe there was something to be said for Paris' imagination. "The Doctor often instructs me to look before I leap. It is an antiquated adage but I believe it is relevant."

Kathryn had had enough, "I have another one for you. He who hesitates is lost."

"Captain."

Kathryn had had enough. "I think we're avoiding the real issue here, Seven. You're still feeling uncomfortable about returning to the Alpha Quadrant. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Trust me: You're going to thrive on Earth just as you've thrived on Voyager. Yes?"

Kathryn felt as if she were patting a little child on the head for being good.

Seven made her departure and left the two commanding officers on their own. Chakotay stared at Kathryn knowing there would be more to explore later and went back to the business at hand. He stared at Kathryn looking at her second letter from the Alpha Quadrant. "Letter number two. I'm getting jealous."

She was tight-lipped as she stated, "Mark. Apparently his engagement was broken off."

She watched the light in Chakotay's eyes dim. "Chakotay that doesn't change anything I gave up on a life with Mark a long time ago. There has been no one else in my thoughts and dreams for a long time." She watched him slowly accept her words and give her hand another squeeze. "What about you, any news?"

"A full pardon and reinstatement to Starfleet. I've even been offered a professorship in anthropology at the Academy."

"Oh, Chakotay, congratulations, but it's not fair."

He stared at her, "Don't worry, it's only part time."

"How can I be expected to manage the ship without you?"

He stared at her, "So you want to Captain another ship?"

She bowed her head. "I guess that depends what other offers I get."

Chakotay looked at her, that statement could mean so many things. "Don't you ever want to just live your life and say goodbye to Starfleet?"

"That depends what other offers come my way."

He shook his head, "Why do I have a feeling we're talking about more than just job opportunities."

"I don't do things halfway Chakotay. If we start this I'm in for the long haul."

He laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He stared at her almost afraid to make the next suggestion for fear of scaring her off. "My quarters tonight? We can go over all the opportunities that could present themselves."

She nodded and he left the ready room.

Kathryn turned to the screen and began her supplemental log entry. "Captain's log, supplemental. We've begun to receive faint telemetry from our probe. I don't want to get the crew's hopes up but B'Elanna thinks it may be a message from Starfleet. I'm beginning to wonder if my earlier skepticism was justified."

Kathryn took in a deep breath and stared at the clock. It was almost 1700 hours. Time for the day to end and possibly in a couple of hours, for her life with Chakotay to begin. In the end she had agreed to meet with him at around 1900 hours to try and make her life with him work. She would see how that would go.

Kathryn knew something was up; she could tell by the drone's mannerisms, but in all honesty she didn't care.

She closed her log, and left the room departing for the future.

Seven made her way to the mess hall. As much as she found the idea of nutritional supplements abhorrent she knew that her human body needed it.

As she looked into the mess hall she saw Tom Paris sitting by himself a pad in his hand a smile on his face.

She slowly approached the ensign. "Ensign, I require a moment of your time."

Paris looked up startled to hear anyone coming to search him out on his time off. "Sure."

"Have you noticed anything unusual about the crew's behavior since we returned?"

Tom stared at Seven and all he could think was that he couldn't wait to go see B'Elanna and to celebrate their soon-to-be arrival in the Alpha Quadrant. "Like?"

Seven sighed, "When I presented the Captain with evidence that the wormhole may not be what it appears to be, she seemed unconcerned."

Paris grinned, *I bet I know what she's thinking of and what she's doing.*

Time to take the high ground with the Borg. "Really. That doesn't sound like her."

"I believe the crew is being deceived by false telemetry as well as overly-optimistic correspondence."

Paris shook his head. *Unbelievable, this woman can make anything into a crisis.* He stared down at his pad, "The letters from home? I got one, too."

"No doubt containing good news."

Paris shook his head, *No shit Sherlock.* "Oh, I'll say. An old buddy of mine offered me a spot at the new test flight center in Australia. Beautiful beaches, a chance to pilot the latest experimental ships. I can't believe it."

His mind traveled to his girlfriend. She would love this. He had a ring. Tonight he was going to propose.

Seven interrupted his thoughts of the future, like a bucket of cold water pouring on his parade. "Then you doubt the veracity of the letters as well."

Paris laughed, "Are you kidding? I've already written back and accepted the job."

He looked at her, "Now if you don't mind, I have an important dinner date to make."

He turned around and left Seven not turning back to see what he had missed.

Slowly Tom walked into his quarters to see B'Elanna reading a letter of her own. "They found her Tom."

Tom's brows furrowed. "Who?"

She smiled, "My mom. Of all the people I thought I'd be happy about hearing from her again, she wasn't on the top of my list; but here she is. Reaching out to me."

Tom enveloped her in a hug. "That's so wonderful B'Elanna. I got that wonderful job offer from my buddy; you found your mother; and I think that the Captain and Chakotay finally got their shit together."

B'Elanna looked at him puzzled. "Really? I mean it's been years since anything was even said about the two of them."

"Maybe they were just waiting for the right moment."

She smiled, and pulled him down for a kiss.

He pulled back, "Yeah looks like mom and dad finally got it right."

He pulled her to him and sat staring at the TV she had constructed for him not two weeks earlier. They watched an old movie until they fell asleep in total bliss.

1850 hours Kathryn stared at herself in the mirror. She had put on a lovely blue velvet dress that perfectly brought out her eyes.

She had gone to see the doctor and had him lengthen her hair so it now stayed just above her waist, where it had been when he had met her and fallen in love with her.

She put the finishing touches on her make-up and made her way to Chakotay's quarters.

She managed to get to his quarters without running into any crewmembers that were walking the halls and she rang the buzzer. Chakotay stared at her and looked as if he had just been given the toy surprise.

He put his hand out for her to take and she walked into his quarters.

He immediately pulled her to him whispering in her ear. "You look beautiful Kathryn. What happened to your hair?"

Kathryn pulled back shocked. "You don't like it? I got the doctor to lengthen it. I know how much you used to love my long hair."

He grinned, "Oh Kathryn I do, but I can't believe you did this for me?"

She smiled and blushed, "I told you I was all in."

He bent down and brushed a kiss on her lips. She deepened the kiss and before they knew it they were on the couch making out like teenagers.

Before they could continue Chakotay reached behind the seat on the couch and brought out a tiny box. When Kathryn opened it she saw a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me Kathryn?"

Kathryn didn't know what to say. She nodded with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kathryn stared at Chakotay. This is what she had always wanted right?

Even though she knew she loved him. Something didn't feel right. Why was Seven so adamant that something was not the way it should be?

She looked at Chakotay who was undressing her with his eyes and stopped it. "We can't do this right now Chakotay. We'll get back to the Alpha Quadrant and then when we're free we can do what we wish. Right now though, we still have to get the crew home."

Chakotay looked defeated.

She stared at him. "I'm not saying no; I'm just saying not now." She let out a mirthless laugh. "I can't perform my own marriage ceremony anyway Chakotay. We will soon just not yet."

[HALLWAY OUTSIDE SICKBAY]

Seven was watching the actions of everyone around her. They seemed so strange, and yet so happy. Their elation was new to Seven. There was only one person that she could count on to be impartial in all of this: The Doctor.

She walked into the sick bay and called out, "Computer, activate the EMH."

She stood and waited for the holographic man to appear who had become in some ways a closer friend and mentor then she ever thought possible. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

Seven thought about as Tom Paris would say 'sugar coating the truth'; but decided time was of the essence and there was no time to waste. "The wormhole is not what it appears to be. I believe that the crew is being -"

"Hold on. Wormhole?"

Seven looked at the doctor realizing that she may have a bigger challenge than she originally thought. "You weren't informed."

"Not a peep."

Seven stared at the hologram, "Considering everyone's recent behavior that's not surprising. Since the discovery of this wormhole the crew has ignored obvious signs that it's a deception. You must determine if there is a physiological explanation."

Seven stared at the Doctor trying to get him to understand as all of a sudden the moment was interrupted by Chakotay's voice on the com. "Seven of Nine to the Bridge."

Seven's face was begging the hologram to understand that she needed him to investigate as she stated to the Commander, "On my way."

Under his breath the EMH stated "I'll call in a few crewmen for routine examinations. That should allow me to run the necessary diagnostics."

Chakotay had been staring at the viewscreen for what felt like hours. Just waiting for the wormhole to make its appearance. This was his and Kathryn's chance. He turned so he was facing his soon-to-be wife. "We've just entered visual range. I thought you'd like to take a look. We're starting to get images from the other side."

Tuvok on a normal day the voice of reason piped up. "There is considerable interference.

The bridge crew continued. They were waiting for their one chance to make everything better. To finish their journey. To make it home in their lifetime.

"All hands, this is the Bridge. Secure all systems."

Janeway grinned and looked at her crew, her man; her life. "When we reach Earth's orbit, lay in a descent trajectory. North American continent, Starfleet Headquarters."

This was it. This was the end of her self-appointed journey. After tonight, it would all be over. She would be free to live her life – for her – and not for the lives of others.

[READY ROOM]

She pulled Chakotay by the hand and they entered her ready room. "This is it Chakotay."

"This is it Kathryn."

He bent down and kissed her knowing that the whole bridge crew had been watching their departure.

"I want to make you mine tonight. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kathryn."

She shook her head, "We already went over this Chakotay; we can't get married yet. I can't perform my own marriage ceremony."

He smiled at her, "No but we can perform the right of my people. Take my mark Kathryn."

She shook her head, "Your tattoo?"

He nodded his head. "In my culture it's as good as a marriage license."

Kathryn stared at him and nodded her head. "Yes." She looked at him a little less sure. "But not on my face."

Chakotay laughed and picked her up. "I don't care where you put it Kathryn; but this means forever."

On the bridge Tom whistled. "Three guesses what they're doing in there."

Harry blushed.

Tuvok entered the conversation, "I do not think it is appropriate to guess what the Captain is doing at any time Mr. Paris."

"Oh lighten up Tuvok."

In the ready room Janeway braced herself as Chakotay took the tattooing instruments of his tribe and was ready to begin. "I have to ask you one more time Kathryn, you're sure this is what you want?"

Kathryn nodded. "I want to be with you and if this is the only way that I can prove my commitment to you then let's do it." She turned and looked in Chakotay's eyes. "Have you ever known me to do things halfway?"

Chakotay shook his head and began.

Kathryn closed her eyes against the pain but knew that it really wasn't as bad as some of the things that she had endured in her lifetime.

The less she thought about it the less it hurt.

She whispered as he worked, "I love you, forever and always."

[ASTROMETRICS]

Seven stormed into the astrometrics lab. She was sure that something wasn't right and that people were hallucinating, believing things were real when they weren't. She sighed, "Computer, perform a gravimetric scan of the wormhole's interior. Look for inconsistencies in the spatial gradient."

The computer's voice answered just as it should if the wormhole was indeed a wormhole. "The anomaly is consistent with a class one wormhole. No irregularities detected."

This wasn't right. Seven shook her head and began the scan again, and again, and again. Nothing changed.

She looked at the scan. There appeared to be a vessel in the anomaly. She shook her head and asked the computer to scan again.

Nothing.

Seven recalibrated the sensors.

Nothing.

She shook her head and took a chance. "Alien vessel, this is the Starship Voyager. Respond. Alien vessel."

"Who are you?"

"Seven of Nine, Federation Starship Voyager. Our ship is on an intercept course three point four light-years from your position."

"Turn around, you're being deceived."

The computer all of a sudden shut down. The screen went blank. *Is this what it feels like to lose your mind?* Seven thought?

Tuvok marched into the astormetrics lab, "Captain's orders. Power from Astrometrics has been rerouted to the navigational array, at least until we've completed our journey through the wormhole."

"I've made contact with a vessel inside the anomaly."

"Starfleet?"

"Alien. The pilot attempted to warn us away."

*I think there was an alien* She thought. *I saw him. He communicated with me.*

"Sensors show no record of an incoming transmission."

"The sensors are malfunctioning. He said we were being deceived, that the wormhole is not what it appears to be."

*Maybe I'm malfunctioning. Is any of this real?*

Tuvok stared at her, "The preponderance of data suggests otherwise."

*Maybe she was malfunctioning. Perhaps it wasn't them at all but her.*

Seven walked back to the cargo bay with as much dignity as she could muster. "Computer begin regener –"

Seven heard a whimpering in the corner. What was going on? She needed to regenerate. Then she saw it.

Naomi Wildman. A frightened little child thinking that everything and everyone was behaving as strangely as she believed they were. "Naomi Wildman, your presence here is unauthorized. State your intentions."

Naomi stared at her big blue eyes showing more fear then Seven was sure she meant to. "I'm hiding."

Seven looked at her puzzled. "From whom?" Seven looked to the little girl. Maybe she had seen the alien too. "Naomi Wildman, did you see the alien too?"

"What are you talking about, I mean everyone else on the ship. They're all acting strange. Even Mom."

Seven ignored the fact that if the little girl was correct; it was starting to affect her too. "Elaborate."

"She keeps smiling all the time, talking about Earth like it's the greatest place in the universe."

Seven knew that the crew's desire to get home was strong. Overpowering at times. "You do not share your mother's desire to return to Earth."

"Voyager's my home. If we go to Earth, I'll have to leave the ship. I'd miss my room, Neelix. You and I wouldn't be able to play kadis-kot anymore."

"Curious, you and I appear to be the only ones not affected." Then she stared at Naomi. "You did not see the alien?"

Naomi threw a frightened look Seven's way. "Affected by what? Is there a mean alien who's hurting everyone?"

Seven shook her head, "I am not certain. Stay here until I return."

Seven watched Naomi duck behind the panels and Seven proceeded to sickbay.

[SICK BAY]

Once she reached sickbay she glanced around hoping to see the Doctor. "Computer, activate EMH."

Tom Paris walked out of the Doctor's office. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

"Where's the Doctor?"

"Offline."

"Why?"

Paris looked at her as if she hadn't heard the news. "Starfleet orders. Something about the wormhole interfering with the holographic systems. They didn't want to damage his program."

Seven looked at Paris. Something wasn't right. "He must be reactivated."

"No can do, not until we're on the other side."

Seven stared at him fear in her eyes, "It's urgent."

"Believe it or not, I am capable of handling almost any medical problem you might have."

Seven shook her head this wasn't right. She left sickbay and proceeded to the bridge, something had to be done.

Halfway to the bridge Seven stared at Chakotay coming her way. *Why wasn't he on the bridge?*

Chakotay approached her, "I was just coming to see you."

Her brain was attempting to process what was real and what was in her head. "Why?"

"I'm afraid I have some troubling news. Evidently, our wormhole passes through a layer of subspace monitored by the Borg. Starfleet's concerned that your neural transceiver might attract some unwanted attention. We need to deactivate your implants."

Seven felt fear encompassing her for a minute. She would not let them take her apart. "You should not attempt to do so without the Doctor's supervision."

"Unfortunately, he's offline."

"Then the procedure is inadvisable."

Chakotay looked at her trying to make her at ease. Trying to make her see that it was okay, but it wasn't. There was something going on that Seven wasn't able to process. *Was he really there?*

"Try to relax. We're only going to keep you in stasis until we've reached the Alpha quadrant. I realize the prospect of returning to Earth is frightening to you. It's perfectly natural for you to resist the unknown, but you're in good hands. Resistance is futile."

On the bridge Janeway had her own ideas. It was going to take the approximately 80 hours to get home. After five long years it would all be over in a little more than three days,

She stared at the sandy-haired pilot. "What's our distance, Tom?"

"Two thousand kilometers and closing. Good-bye, Delta Quadrant."

Harry grinned, "No more Hirogen hunting parties, Malon garbage scows."

"By this time tomorrow it'll be Cardassians, Romulans, Ferengi."

Kathryn saw the bliss in everyone's features. This was going to work.

She heard Chakotay's voice come across the com line. "Chakotay to the Bridge."

"Go ahead."

"I've spoken to Seven of Nine. We're putting her into stasis."

"Make it fast. We don't want the Borg to crash our welcome home party."

Chakotay walked Seven to cargo bay two. When she finally stood in front of her regeneration chamber she stared at him. "I need to adjust my regeneration parameters. How long will I remain inactive?"

"A little over three days to be on the safe side."

He thought Seven was going to co-operate until a force field erected itself in front of them. "Security alert!"

Seven looked to the corner of the cargo bay, "Naomi Wildman."

Kathryn heard the fear and annoyance escape Chakotay's voice. "Security's on their way, Chakotay. What happened?"

"Seven's trapped us behind some kind of Borg forcefield."

"Try to disable it." There was no way in hell that Seven was going to ruin what Kathryn had planned for tonight she had waited too long.

Chakotay looked and saw the frightened child sitting in the corner. "Naomi, go back to your quarters."

Then Seven opened her mouth to confuse the child further, "Pay attention to me. If this indicator begins to flash enter the following series of commands." Naomi was staring around her, looking at the Commander. Someone she was always taught to obey. Seven got her attention and showed her again what to press. "Watch carefully."

Seven watched Chakotay try and get the little girl's attention. "Naomi."

Seven stared at Naomi trying to get her attention, "Do you understand?"

Naomi's eyes flew back and forth between Chakotay and Seven, before finally staring at Seven and stating, "Yes."

Chakotay called to the bridge. "Chakotay to Janeway. Seven is blocking us behind a forcefield."

Kathryn looked to Harry, "Can you take down that forcefield?"

Harry shook his head, "She's blocking my commands."

"Keep trying."

Seven walked back into the cargo bay, pulled out a laser rifle and got ready to transport. "Computer, lock onto my co-ordinates and initiate a site-to-site transport. Main Engineering."

Seven materialized in Engineering. She turned and looked to B'Elanna. The half Klingon stared at Seven with surprise when she saw the Borg with the phaser rifle. "Seven?"

Seven brought the phaser up and pointed it at B'Elanna. "Sorry".

Janeway turned to Harry at the sharp intake of breath. "We've got phaser fire in Engineering.

All Kathryn could think about at that minute was Chakotay. They had finally gotten their timing right she hoped he was okay. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until she went to speak. "Janeway to Security."

She heard Tuvok's voice over the com system. "Yes Captain we're on our way to engineering at this moment."

In engineering Seven looked around and began tapping buttons. She would keep herself safe no matter what, and make the rest of the crew see. "Computer, erect a level ten force field around Engineering. Lock out the command controls of Borg encryption code 2-9-4."

On the bridge Janeway was waiting for information on her fiancé; the man she was going to marry and spend the rest of her life with.

There was no answer and she turned to Tom to get answers. "Seven's tapping into the engine manifold. She's trying to shut down impulse drive."

Kathryn sighed when she heard Tuvok's voice over the line. "Bridge, she has erected another force field. It'll require several minutes to deactivate it."

Kathryn was getting really antsy. This had gone on long enough all she wanted to do now was see Earth in the next few days and begin her life.

She turned to Harry, "Where is she, exactly?"

"Engineering console sixteen beta. Captain?"

All she could think was that Seven was not going to ruin this for her. "I'm sending an EM surge to that station. Seven's going into stasis whether she likes it or not."

She heard Tuvok over the com line, "She's down, Captain."

On the bridge, Kathryn stared at the screen the beautiful colors staring back at her. 80 hours and this would all be done. 80 hours and her life would begin.

She was wakened from her reverie as Tom's voice stole into her thoughts. "Captain, we're at the threshold."

Kathryn smiled, "Take us in."

She felt the ship lurch, "Report?"

"It's just spatial turbulence."

For once Kathryn the scientist stared at the site before her, "It's beautiful. Steady as she goes."

Kathryn drew in a deep breath, "I'll be in my ready room."

Kathryn walked into her ready room and sat on the couch. "Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here."

"Can you meet me in my ready room? We have to set up the skeleton crews for the trip through the wormhole. It looks like it's going to be an easy ride."

"Be right there."

Kathryn sighed and stretched, She was still a little sore from where Chakotay had 'branded' her.

Ten minutes later Chakotay walked in. "So this is it. You got your crew home."

Kathryn giggled. "Not quite yet but soon enough."

Kathryn brought up the screen. "I've already asked who wanted to man the stations while we were going through the wormhole, and I have it set up." She grinned at him, "We have a couple of days off my dear."

Chakotay raised an eyebrow. "Well I can think of lots of things to occupy our time during those days."

"Just let me post the duty rosters for the next few days and then we'll see about accomplishing our goals."

Three hours later all was arranged. Harry had insisted on being in command during the shifts that would normally be occupied by the Captain or Commander and the ones that weren't taken by him Tuvok had happily volunteered for.

Kathryn and Chakotay had finally made their way to her quarters.

They had been a little shy at first but finally after supper was taken care of Kathryn had taken the initiative.

"So what now Chakotay? In less than a week Voyager and all of its problems will no longer be ours."

Chakotay nodded and brought his hand up to brush it along her soft cheek. "I love you. It doesn't matter where we are, I love you anyway."

Kathryn nodded and brought her lips up to meet his. "I don't think I've ever been this happy. After Mark got remarried and left me for dead, I didn't think I'd ever find someone who would love me for who I am."

Chakotay chuckled "You didn't have to look very far, just to your left about a foot."

They kissed. Their lips touched and the electricity flew.

Soon they were in her bedroom approaching the bed and touching each other in places they were not allowed to as Captain and Commander.

The clothes slowly came off and they saw each other as they had never before been allowed to.

As they slowly were about to take the final step Kathryn looked at Chakotay. "Chakotay what are your plans when we get home?"

"I hadn't really thought farther ahead than the next 80 hours Kathryn."

He laughed and rolled over hitting something in the mattress that was hard. He pulled up the offending piece of hardware and saw it was a hypo-spray. "What's this Kathryn?"

Kathryn quickly pulled it away from him. "Nothing important Chakotay; just something the doctor gave me at my physical a few months ago."

Chakotay looked at her concerned. "Is it anything I should know about?"

Kathryn shook her head, tears in her eyes. "He discovered I was pre-menopausal. He said if I ever wanted to have children it was going to have to be soon. That's just a hypo to negate my birth control booster and up my hormone levels to make conception easier."

"Kathryn your last physical was three months ago. Why do you still have it? Is it something you want?"

She threw him a quirky half grin. "I just wanted to keep my options open."

Quiet tears were streaming down her face. "Oh Kathryn, you didn't think this was something you'd ever get to experience did you? You thought motherhood was out of your reach."

Chakotay took the hypospray in his hand and gently pressed it to her neck. "Do you want to have my children?"

Kathryn laughed, "Maybe one."

He pulled her close and kissed her. "Nothing would make me happier Kathryn." He placed a hand on her belly and stared at her. "Let's make a baby Kathryn."

[PARIS QUARTERS]

In the Paris quarters there was much celebrating going on.

Tom looked at his girlfriend in all her naked glory. "Do you regret giving the engines over to Vorik for the next couple of days?"

B'Elanna shook her head. "No this is much more satisfying." She paused, "You want to go for round 2?"

Tom nodded and entered her remembering why exactly it was he loved this woman so.

[ENGINEERING]

Hours later Naomi stared at Seven still unconscious on the floor next to her. Finally Naomi decided that she couldn't wait anymore. "Seven, wake up. Seven of Nine. Wake up!"

Seven shook her head and stared at the tiny child.

Naomi touched the force field and sparks flew. "Force field."

Seven deactivated the force field and walked up to Naomi inspecting the cut on her face. "You are damaged."

"It's just a scrape."

Seven looked around at the bodies scattering the floor. What happened to the crew?"

"They're unconscious, sort of."

Seven quickly got up and checked the readings of the ship. "Our hull is demolecularising."

"Do wormholes do that?"

Seven stared at Naomi. "No, they don't. Return to your quarters while I assess the situation."

Naomi's lip quivered as she thought about facing her quarters alone. She looked at Seven big blue eyes showing what she was thinking she could do to avoid the loneliness. "But I can help. My mom says two heads are better than one. Isn't that the Borg philosophy too?"

"Simplistic, but accurate."

"Please, I don't want to be alone."

Seven opened her arms for the child to climb into her arms. "We must get going; we must proceed to the astrometrics lab."

Naomi stared out the window seeing a creature that should have been a wormhole. "I don't think that's Earth."

Seven shook her head, "No."

"So where are we?"

Seven shook her head and kept walking.

Once they got to astrometrics Seven set the child on her feet and proceeded to the work station. "I have restored partial systems. I'm reading organic compounds, bioplasmic discharges, a vast network of neural pathways."

Naomi stood and looked confused to the woman that was the only one right now that was keeping her sane. "Is it a life form?"

"If it is, it's the largest I've seen. Over two thousand kilometers in diameter."

Naomi looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"My earlier scans revealed a vessel. I'm trying to find it again."

Naomi shook her head. "Somebody else is stuck here? I don't see anything."

"You can't see the ship there?" She watched Naomi shake her head and Seven stared at the image knowing what she saw or what she thought she saw.

"We need to get to Sickbay; the doctor will be able to explain what I think I'm seeing."

She began at a fast pace Naomi shuffling behind her. When they reached sickbay Seven tried to activate the Doctor. Finally the doctor shimmered into existence. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

Seven stared at the doctor. "Do you see the alien next to me?"

The doctor shook his head and looked to Naomi's scared expression. "I don't see it either doctor."

"The ship is being eaten by a monster Doctor."

The EMH stared at the little girl, "Monster?"

Naomi looked at the doctor. "The Monster is making everyone see things. Everyone else is worse off than Seven. They're sleeping."

Seven looked at the screen, "I want to see your weapons manifest."

"He wants our weapons manifest Doctor."

"Weapons? What's going on?"

Seven stared at the EMH, "Voyager has been lured into the digestive chamber of a bioplasmic organism. We require your assistance in charting an escape route."

"Slow down. The last thing I remember I was speaking to Mister Paris. He said the wormhole posed a threat to my program."

Seven stared at the screen, there was nothing there.

Naomi touched Seven's arm. "Seven what are you talking about?"

She looked to Naomi and then to the Doctor. "The alien says that it has been manipulating the crew. He says that the moment we were beginning to suspect something he made sure you were deactivated."

The Doctor stared confused at Seven, "And who might it be that you're talking to? The local monster expert?"

"He says as a matter of fact he is. The monster's been fooling us for days, creating false sensor readings, and he's been altering our crew's thought patterns. A little neurogenic telepathy to make us lower our guard."

The EMH looked to Seven, "That might explain the heightened dopamine levels I found during my routine examinations of the crew. Has anyone informed the Captain?"

"She's asleep."

"Asleep?"

Naomi stared at the Doctor, "She went to her quarters with the Commander to discuss what happens when we reach Earth."

"It's our proximity to the creature. The neurogenic field is stronger here. It's already rendered most of the crew unconscious."

The EMH stared at Seven, "In the meantime, let's work on a wake-up call for the crew."

They tried to wake up the crew; they brought B'Elanna in but the hallucinations were too much.

The Doctor had thought about trying to wake up the Captain, but he had seen that both the Captain and the Commander were in her quarters asleep.

He didn't want to know what they had been doing but had a feeling there would be a lot of explaining to do when all was said and done.

He turned to the sound of the half k'tarian's voice. She sounded afraid. "Seven."

"I'm here."

"Are we still inside the monster?"

"Yes, but we are going to find a way out."

The Doctor stared at Seven. "We have to find a way out without destroying the creature. Starfleet's not in the habit of killing lifeforms."

Seven stared at the doctor, "Even if that life-form is about to kill you?"

The EMH looked at Seven, "If I could take a few hours to examine the creature more thoroughly."

"There is no time."

"Maybe there's another way: Besides killing the creature that is."

"Explain."

The EMH began, "Any living organism, no matter how large, will attempt to expel a foreign body. If we could just make Voyager a little less tasty."

"Make Voyager taste bad?"

The Doctor turned to the girl, "That might be all it takes."

Seven made her way to engineering, Naomi in tow. "We have to use the interface to Voyager's targeting array. To blast the beast and make us 'taste' bad."

Seven of Nine to the Doctor, "Initiate the burst on my mark. Now."

The EMH looked to Seven, "I'm reading violent contractions throughout the digestive chamber. It's working. We're moving back through the esophageal aperture!

Seven stared at her readings. "Voyager has been expelled. We're three point nine kilometers from the organism."

The EMH stared at Seven, "After just one burst? For a big fellow he certainly has a low tolerance for tummy ache."

Seven looked to Naomi trying to reassure the little girl. "We've cleared the organism."

Seven stared at the monitor, "The alien is saying that we've been deceived. We're both still inside it."

The doctor approached Seven, "Seven there is no one there!"

"He said we were still inside the creature, there is someone there."

The doctor shook his head, "No there isn't Seven, but you're right about one thing: we're still inside the creature. I'm reading bioplasmic energy."

"I am impervious to the creature's influence. There is no way I could be hallucinating and seeing the alien."

The Doctor stared at her, "You were impervious when it was creating the illusion of Voyager getting home, because you didn't share that desire. But now we're trying to escape, which is what you want."

The Doctor grabbed Seven by the arms forcing her to look at him, "Seven!"

Seven shook her head bringing her back to reality. "Initiate another antimatter burst. Now. Fire."

The doctor stared at Seven, "We're out."

"Are we certain?"

"No sign of bioplasmic energy. We've escaped."

Seven punched in the controls, "I'm taking us out of range. Maximum warp. "

The Doctor turned to Naomi. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded, "I'd better see to the crew then there is going to be some explaining to do and surprises I'm sure."

Kathryn woke up and stared at the body beside her. *That actually happened?* She hit her combadge

Janeway to Paris. Location?"

Tom woke from his reverie, "I have no idea Captain. Check the bridge?"

Kathryn didn't like the implied question mark at the end of that statement. "Janeway to bridge; where are we?"

She heard the lieutenant at the helm, "We're still in the Delta quadrant ma'am."

Janeway sighed. "Scan the wormhole. Find out what went wrong."

Lieutenant Ayala answered, "It's gone. I can't find it on sensors."

Finally Harry answered, "Captain, Bridge controls have been routed to Engineering. Ops, tactical, helm all of it."

Janeway shook her head confused. "Janeway to engineering."

She heard Seven answer, "Yes, Captain."

Janeway looked carefully to Chakotay, "Seven? What's going on?"

Seven looked the Doctor who shook his head encouragingly, "The Doctor will explain. I will file a complete report in the morning, after I have regenerated."

Captain's log, 52542.3, we've deployed a series of beacons to warn other vessels about the bioplasmic creature and resumed a course for home. Our real home.

Kathryn put on her uniform. The doctor wanted to examine all of the crew, wanted to make sure they were all okay and that there were no lasting repercussions of the last couple of days. She turned and stared at Chakotay. "We had some fun didn't we?"

Chakotay drew in a deep breath. "I meant every word I said to you Kathryn."

Kathryn sighed. "You branded me Commander."

Chakotay laughed, "That I did. Are you going to ask the Doctor to remove it?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No, I meant what I said when we get back home I want this to continue."

Chakotay nodded. "We did have sex didn't we? That was real?"

Kathryn nodded, "Yep; and if memory serves me correctly it was good."

Kathryn bowed her head. "We have to go see the doctor, he needs to do the examination."

Chakotay looked at her, "Did we say we were going to try for a baby last night?"

Kathryn was tight-lipped as she nodded. "Yes, but we were under alien influence."

"That's true Kathryn but what if we succeeded?"

"After one time Chakotay? It's not likely."

Chakotay nodded. "Okay well let's just see what the Doctor has to say first."

They nodded and proceeded to sickbay, trying to decide what the future would hold for them.

END PART I


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Bliss

Part 2

by: AW

Date: June 2018

Summary: Episode addition to Bliss…

Pairing: J/C

Rating: M

Length: 2,675 words

Kathryn and Chakotay slowly made their way down the halls of Voyager. Kathryn spun on Chakotay, "Do you really want to go and see the Doctor now? There are probably tons of crewmembers in sickbay at the moment wondering what the hell happened."

Chakotay paused, "Do we want other people to know what we've been up to?"

Kathryn shook her head. This was dangerous territory, and they really didn't need anyone else to know just yet. "Let's go to the mess hall and grab something to eat and wait for him to call us."

Chakotay nodded, "Yes I can see some pluses to waiting."

They finished their journey to the mess hall and saw that it was surprisingly full for that time of night. They discovered a table in the corner of the room where they would not be disturbed.

"So Chakotay, where do we go from here?"

Chakotay smiled the dimpled grin that she loved so much. "I think that we need to wait for the Doctor's verdict before we think about this any further. We were under alien influence at the time."

Kathryn stared at Chakotay. "You know it's like alcohol, it removes inhibitions. I think that this was inevitable at some point Chakotay." She drew in a deep breath, "This has been developing for years, maybe it was just the push we needed." Kathryn scratched at the marking on her back. "This is itchy."

Chakotay laughed, "I'm sure the Doctor can give you something for that when we go to see him."

"You know what they say Commander, 'No pain no gain.'"

He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "I love your hair long Kathryn."

She nodded, "I know. You think anyone will say anything about my new hairdo?"

"I think that's the least of our worries."

At that moment Neelix made his way over to the command couple with two bowls of soup. "I made this especially for Ensign Paris. He said something about Tomato Soup being comfort food."

Janeway gratefully accepted the soup and thanked Neelix for the nutrients.

As the alien cook walked away Janeway looked to Chakotay. "How close do you think he got to the real thing?"

Janeway drew in a deep breath, "I guess we should humor him and try it out."

Two hours later they were still waiting for the Doctor to ask for their arrival. "You think the Doctor forgot about us with all the other crewmembers that had to get checked out?"

Chakotay shrugged his shoulders and looked around at the now empty mess hall. "It seems we closed Neelix's kitchen once again."

Janeway nodded her head, "Do you think we should just contact the Doctor and save him the trouble of badgering us?"

"Might be easier Captain."

Janeway tapped her combadge, "Janeway to the Doctor."

There was a pause then the nasally voice of the Doctor made itself known. "Yes Captain I was wondering how long it was going to take you to contact me."

"Is there anyone else in sickbay at the moment?"

The doctor sighed, "Not at the moment it's quite empty in here. I seem to only be missing two crewmembers visits." He sighed over the line, "Is the Commander with you by any chance?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Yes he is Doctor. May I assume that he is the other one that you're missing?"

She could feel the Doctor rolling his eyes. "Yes and may I say that so far I've had some interesting results from the scans of the crew."

"Should I also assume that you want the two of us to make our way to sick bay as soon as possible?"

"That would be wise Captain. If you want to get here when the sick bay is empty. It is almost 0500 after all and the morning shift will be starting to get up and get ready in the next hour."

"Yes Doctor, we'll be right there."

The Captain nodded towards Chakotay and they made their way out of the mess hall and towards Deck 5 where they would go to sick bay and meet the Doctor.

Ten minutes later they were standing outside of sick bay. Kathryn took Chakotay's hand. "Well I guess we should get this over and done with."

Chakotay nodded. "Let's do it."

The doors to the sick bay opened and seemed to make a much louder noise than it normally did; Kathryn knew that there was no difference in the sound, just in her view of it at the moment.

The Doctor approached them, "Captain. Commander, so nice of you to finally make an appearance."

Kathryn glared at the EMH, "We just didn't think it was a good idea to make a scene in front of other crewmembers."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh why is that?"

The Captain looked discreetly at Chakotay. "As you may have noticed, under the influence on the creature we all seem to have done things that we normally wouldn't do."

The Doctor looked at them, "Hmm, well seems you have a marking that you didn't have before Captain." He paused looking at his tricorder "And Captain you seemed to have picked up a stowaway."

The Captain sighed, "Once, we do it once and look what happens."

Chakotay shook his head, "I beg your pardon?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "We talked about this Chakotay; now what do we do about it?"

Chakotay stared at her incredulous. "What do you mean what do we do about it?"

"Well…" She looked at him, "When we thought we were going home was one thing, but we still have to be the Captain and the Commander of the ship."

"That's my baby too Kathryn."

"Yes but it's my body and my reputation."

Chakotay stared at her. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"And if we were home, it was something I could have; but here…"

"Cut the crap Kathryn no one expects you to put your life on hold for 70 years." He was mad now. Here she was falling back into her old habits. "I need you to really think about this before you do anything. This could be your last chance; your only chance."

Kathryn had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I want this Chakotay I'm just not sure I can have it."

Chakotay shook his head and left sick bay without another word.

The Doctor turned to the Captain. "I wouldn't terminate anyway under these circumstances until you've lived with the possibility for a while. Give it until 12 weeks then I'll take care of it if it's really something that you don't think you can do."

"Doctor…"

There was a warning tone in the Captain's voice but he wouldn't budge. "I'm sorry Captain. We talked about this at your last physical and you were open to the possibility at that time. Now you've created this life, think hard before you throw it away."

The Captain got off the biobed and made her way out of sickbay.

Without even thinking she ended up in front of Chakotay's quarters. She rang the chime and waited for his answer.

When none was forthcoming she used her override codes and entered to see Chakotay sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch in his hand. "Thanks for respecting my privacy Captain."

She sighed, "Chakotay I tried the chime you wouldn't answer."

"Maybe I didn't want to talk to you right now."

She shook her head, "Well that's too bad Chakotay. We need to talk about this."

"What is there to talk about Kathryn. You said nothing would change. You were pregnant and then you got right back to your old ways!"

He was screaming at her by this point. "I'm still pregnant Chakotay. Do you honestly think that the crew would accept this?"

"Why wouldn't they? Naomi's here and they accept her just fine."

"It's not the –"

"It's not what? Not the same? It's exactly the same. The only difference is that one was conceived in the Alpha Quadrant."

He did a double take, "Wait did you say you were still pregnant?"

Kathryn nodded her head. "The Doctor won't do anything for 12 weeks. He said I need to get used to the idea."

Chakotay went up to her and took her hands in his. "You won't be alone in this."

"Chakotay I'm all skin and Bones. By that point I will be showing."

Chakotay looked at her, "Maybe that was the Doctor's intention."

Kathryn stared at Chakotay. "I wanted to do this on my terms Chakotay; not be forced into it."

He smiled at her, "You did do this on your terms though Kathryn, you chose to take that hypo-spray and try to make this baby."

"Yes but Chakotay I thought we were going to be home; going to be able to be a couple; going to be able to raise this child together."

"We can still do all those things Kathryn, you just have to bend a little."

She gave Chakotay one of her crooked half smiles, "If I recall correctly I bent a lot during our time in the alien's maw."

Chakotay bent down to kiss her. Maybe this would work. "Kathryn, we can do this."

"What will Starfleet say?"

Chakotay stared at her, "In all honesty it wasn't your fault. The creature was using mind control."

Janeway shook her head, "Yes but if they think that this is what I want. A baby with the man I was sent to Capture?"

"That was a long time ago Kathryn. The Maquis don't even exist anymore and you've managed to incorporate all of us into this crew."

"But –"

"No buts Kathryn. This is our life; if we're ever going to have one it's going to be here."

Kathryn sighed and splayed her hands over her still flat abdomen. "I don't know Chakotay."

[Six weeks later]

Kathryn rolled over in bed and almost hit Chakotay's body. It had been six weeks and Kathryn was trying to get used to the idea of having a baby.

Until now there had just been water weight gain. Nothing that was really going to make a difference in the way she ran the ship.

She ran a hand over her belly. It was starting. Her stomach was 'harder' and her hips were starting to get a little wider.

She sighed and stood in front of the full length mirror. What was she going to do? The baby was making room for him or herself whether she liked it or not.

She put on her uniform and found that the pants were starting to get a little tighter; good thing for the somewhat baggy uniform top.

She paused and changed her mind.

Today was her day off, she decided that there was no need to wear a uniform to her informal meeting.

She sighed and left the quarters. She made her way to B'Elanna's quarters. They had not really had a chance to speak since that little blip with the alien six weeks ago.

She rang the chime and hoped that Tom wasn't there that night. The door opened and B'Elanna's face showed surprise. It was quite late in the day since Janeway and Chakotay had been working late shifts to work on the fixes to the ship.

She knew that B'Elanna had been working on these projects as well but Tom, well Tom had been working the day shifts. She had some apologizing to do to the Chief Engineer.

The door finally opened and B'Elanna saw her Captain dressed in civilian clothes. "Captain, to what do I owe this little visit?"

Kathryn sighed, "I just wanted to come by and apologize for making you and Tom work opposite shifts. It's probably been hard on you; and I haven't really talked to you since the alien that was making us believe we were going home."

B'Elanna moved aside and made room for the Captain to enter her quarters. They sat together on the couch and B'Elanna pulled out a bottle of wine she had been enjoying and a second glass. "Wine?"

Janeway stared at B'Elanna, "I can't."

B'Elanna snorted, "You can't or you won't drink with the lower ranks."

"That's not fair B'Elanna."

She stared at the Captain. "So I haven't seen Chakotay either since that little – what did you call it – blip in our travels home."

Kathryn sighed. She hadn't been fair to B'Elanna keeping Chakotay to herself. "I need to talk to you about what has been going on since then with Chakotay and I."

B'Elanna stared at the Captain confused. "Okay what's been going on?"

She drew in a deep breath. "The alien made us think we were going home, so our inhibitions were gone and Chakotay and I –"

B'Elanna laughed, "So you two did finally get it on as Tom would say."

Kathryn blushed. "It was more than that B'Elanna. We thought we were going to have the rest of our lives together in the Alpha Quadrant. There were going to be no more barriers for us to deal with."

B'Elanna stared at Kathryn and she could see the wheels turning. "You can't drink wine?" B'Elanna drew in a deep breath. "Oh my god, you're not."

Janeway nodded. "Well that explains the goofy grin that he's had on his face for the past month."

"Yeah, oops."

B'Elanna pulled Janeway into a hug, "I am so happy for you guys."

Janeway looked incredulous. "Seriously? I thought people would think that it was stupid for us to try and start a life here."

"Seriously Kathryn, we don't expect you to hold out for 70 years any more than you expect us to."

"Yes but I'm the Captain. Captain's don't get pregnant."

B'Elanna raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to point out that you're a Captain and you're pregnant."

Kathryn sighed, "Fine. We can get pregnant we just normally aren't that careless."

"Was it careless or was it just what you wanted and didn't think you could have?"

Janeway stared at her friend. "I've always wanted children, and I've wanted them with Chakotay for a while. It hasn't been me thinking of anyone else for a long time."

Kathryn stood up and ran her hands over her belly. "People are going to start to notice soon the weight gain, the bloating, the –"

"No one is going to judge you Kathryn."

She looked at B'Elanna. "You say that now, but just wait until I start coming to the bridge in a maternity smock."

B'Elanna patted her friend on the shoulder. "It will be okay, now I suggest you go and visit your man he's probably wondering where you went off to."

Kathryn nodded and left B'Elanna's quarters to go home and speak with Chakotay.

Kathryn left B'Elanna's quarters and began her walk around the ship. She made her way to engineering and went to the top level stating that she was just going for a stroll.

She got to the top level and ran her hand over her stomach, beginning to feel the baby making room for itself.

She sighed, someone came up behind her and put his hands on her belly.

She turned around and face Chakotay. "I've decided what I'm going to do about our baby. I'm going to have the baby. B'Elanna made me see that there was nothing to hide from and nothing would be said about us going on with our lives." She stared at Chakotay, "I guess we're having a baby."

Chakotay bent down and kissed her belly. "You won't regret this Kathryn."

"I'm sure I will, and B'Elanna says congratulations."

He smiled, "I'm sure they'll all say that once they know."

"Maybe Chakotay but even after five years I still have my doubts."

He kissed the top of her head. "Look at how B'Elanna reacted and she was one of your strongest adversaries in the beginning. They'll all understand."

"I hope so Chakotay. I hope so."

END PART 2

THB IN PART 3


	3. Chapter 3

Eternal Bliss

Part 3

by: AW

Date: May 2018

Summary: Episode addition to Bliss…

Pairing: J/C

Rating: M

Length: 1,405words

Kathryn rolled out of bed. She had been to see the doctor yesterday for her 12 week checkup.

Yes the 12 weeks were over as was the first trimester.

Thank god she had escaped morning sickness for the most part.

She had gone to the doctor's appointment with Chakotay. The Doctor had been none too easy on her about her eating habits, her coffee habits and about the fact that if she wanted to tell the crew instead of them figuring it out on their own she had to tell them soon.

Kathryn smoothed the shirt she was wearing over her baby bump.

She made a face at the thought of having a baby bump but she'd known it was going to happen.

She knew she was eventually going to start to show her condition.

She knew that she'd eventually have to tell the crew, but she hadn't been ready.

She pulled her uniform out of the closet and was dismayed when the pants would not do up. This baby was beginning to make the decisions for her.

She threw the pants on the floor and went to the replicator to get a size larger when Chakotay came up behind her. "You know Kathryn; you can't hide from a maternity uniform forever." He bent down to talk to 'the baby'. "Tell your mom that it's time to stop being so vain."

Kathryn smacked him on the head. "I'm not being vain. It just looks so weird to have a Captain in a maternity uniform."

She sighed, "I have tell the crew before I begin wearing that uniform."

"Or you could just put it on and let them figure it out on their own."

"Chakotay, I have to at least tell the senior staff."

Chakotay frowned. "Computer one maternity uniform command red."

"Now just wait a minute –"

He slapped his combadge. "Chakotay to the senior staff. Breakfast meeting in the Captain's quarters at 0800 hours."

Kathryn pouted, "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope, it's time you dealt with the fact that our baby is in there and is going to need a little more room."

Kathryn stubbornly put the offending uniform on. "There happy? By the end of the day everyone will have had a good laugh at my expense."

He smiled at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "No one is going to laugh at you."

She glared at him, "I am the Captain, I'm not supposed to let things like this happen."

"Our baby is a thing?"

"You know that's not what I mean Chakotay."

He stared at her, "Then what do you mean? You never wanted this and now you have to do it, so what do you really mean?"

"Chakotay can we just talk about this later? The senior staff is going to be here soon."

He stared at the mother of his child. "How can we wait until later to talk about this? This is going to happen Kathryn and soon. And in less than an hour the cat is going to be out of the bag."

Kathryn glared at Chakotay, "Later. Understood."

Chakotay shook his head, "I'm going to get some food from the mess hall 'Captain' for the meeting."

Kathryn just sat on the couch. There was nothing she could do at this point. She put her head in her hands and cried.

Twenty minutes later Chakotay re-entered her quarters with food for the breakfast meeting and saw the tear stained face of his love.

He wanted to be mad at her but he knew this was hard on her. He knew it had gone against everything that she was trained to do as a Captain to see this pregnancy through.

He placed the food around the table in her quarters and pulled her into a hug. He wanted her to know that despite all her misgivings everything would be okay.

Kathryn sniffled and leaned into Chakotay. "I am so sorry Chakotay I never meant for you to question my loyalty to our child. It's just hard for me."

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "I know sweetheart, I know. Everything will work itself out."

The chime on her door rang and she pulled away from Chakotay and wiped the tears from her face.

"I guess we had better get the meeting started."

Chakotay nodded and went to answer the door.

He opened the door and B'Elanna came in. She looked around for Kathryn, "Where's the mother-to-be?"

Chakotay smiled, "You know aside from us and the doctor you're the only one she's told."

Kathryn came streaming out of the bedroom showing off her new maternity uniform. "'Bout time Kat."

Kathryn glared at B'Elanna but for some reason wearing a maternity uniform it made her look not so threatening.

"It looks good on you Kat, and it's about time."

Kathryn blushed at the compliment. "B'Elanna, I'm huge."

B'Elanna laughed, "And you'll only get bigger; but it's a good thing." She hugged her Captain and friend. "Everyone will be good with it, wait and see."

The door chimed again and this time, with more confidence Kathryn answered the door.

The Doctor and Seven strode in. The Doctor just smiling and Seven's ocular implant raising to almost hit her hairline.

The couple went over to the table where Seven stared at the EMH. "Has there been a change in dress code?"

The doctor looked at Seven. "She's pregnant Seven. Her normal uniform won't fit for much longer."

Seven shook her head and went back to perusing the food selection.

The chime rang again and Harry and Tom walked into the room. "Well this is a surprise." Tom's quip came out without thinking.

Kathryn smoothed her maternity smock and stared at him as he ty¬ped something into a pad. "So who won Tom?"

Tom blushed, "I… I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Chakotay laughed, "You think we didn't know that you kept the betting pools open?"

Tom went and inspected the food choice. "This looks really good Captain."

"How many times do I have to tell you that flattery will get you nowhere."

Tom began talking quietly with B'Elanna. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"She's the Captain and she asked me to keep this to myself until she was ready to tell the crew. What was I supposed to do go against what she told me and asked me in confidence?"

Tom nodded his understanding, "Okay I'll give you that."

Finally the door chimed one last time at 3 minutes to 0800. Tuvok was the only one missing so she knew who it was. She walked to the door and opened it letting in her Security Chief. His eyebrows raised and he stared at her. "I was wondering when you were going to share your news with us."

"Oh so you're telling me you already knew?"

"I am telling you I suspected as much."

Janeway looked around. Everyone seemed to be settling in around the table. Chakotay walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Told you."

Kathryn turned around and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Fine I'll give you this one."

She stood at the head of the table. "Well as you can all see there were some minor complications from that trip through the almost wormhole 3 months ago. So we will be having a baby the commander and I in about six months."

Tom went up to her and hugged her, "Congratulations Captain. I am so happy for the both of you." He walked up to Chakotay and shook his hand. "Congratulations Chakotay I knew you two would be good for each other."

Chakotay smiled and went up behind Kathryn and grabbed her hand.

Tom looked at the couple, "So when's the wedding?"

Kathryn and Chakotay shared a secretive smile. "We're already bonded Tom."

Tom stared at her. "When?"

"When we were in that wormhole." Kathryn opened the back of her uniform and showed off her tattoo. "You're a lucky man Chakotay."

The next hour was filled with congratulations and talk of the baby on the way.

What Kathryn and Chakotay found out from the Doctor was that they weren't the only ones who had indulged during that time and there were three other babies that were on the way from various members of the crew.

For once, Kathryn didn't feel so alone.

END PART 3

THB IN PART 4


	4. Chapter 4

Eternal Bliss

Part 4

by: AW

Date: May 2018

Summary: Episode addition to Bliss…

Pairing: J/C

Rating: M

Length: 1,241words

Kathryn drew in a deep breath and stared at the door. "Okay so the senior staff knows. Now I have to face the rest of the crew."

Chakotay patted her on the shoulder. "You heard the doctor, you're not the only one who has to deal with complications from that day. You're not going to be alone and there will be other women too who are dealing with a pregnancy that wasn't planned for out here." He placed a hand on her abdomen, "And our child won't be so alone."

Kathryn drew in one last cleansing breath and exited her quarters headed for the bridge and the day of reckoning.

As Chakotay and Kathryn walked down the halls they received some surprised looks and other knowing and understanding glances.

Finally they entered the turbo-lift. "They were laughing at me Chakotay. I'm not sure I can do this."

"Computer halt turbo-lift." He stared at her and tilted her head up so she was staring at him. "You can do this; and once you get over the first little surprise reveal, it will be smooth sailing."

Kathryn sighed, "I suppose we should just get this over with."

"Lieutenat Ayala to Captain Janeway."

Kathryn got an odd look on her face, "Yes Lieutenant."

"May I schedule a meeting with you today? I'd like to bring Ensign Brooks with me as well."

Kathryn stared at Chakotay. She had a feeling she knew what this was about. "Of course Lieutenant what time is good for you?"

"The earlier the better Captain. I want to get something out in the open."

"Very well; You can come by my ready room now if you'd like."

She heard a pause, "Yes Captain. We'll be there in ten minutes. Ayala out."

Chakotay stared at her. "I bet I know what that's about."

Kathryn laughed, "I bet I do too."

"Computer start turbo-lift."

Kathryn and Chakotay got to the bridge. They walked steadily to their seats and sat down. Most of the senior staff had already been informed of the situation so there were no surprises there.

There were a couple of surprised gasps from other crewmen.

Kathryn checked her messages at the side area and made her way to the ready room.

Once there she sat behind her desk and waited for Ayala and Brooks to make their way there. Inevitably the door chimed. "Come."

She had asked Chakotay to man the bridge while she spoke to the crewmembers.

Lieutenant Ayala looked down at his feet as Stephanie Brooks blushed. "I'm sorry Captain. We never meant to do something like his without checking with you. We thought we were going home…"

Kathryn shook her head and stood up for the reveal. "You're not the only one who had a surprise discovery after the wormhole incident."

Ensign brooks let out a startled breath and realized that she wouldn't be the only one dealing with this. "Thank you Captain. I'm so glad I'm not alone in this."

Kathryn nodded. "We had a senior staff meeting today so they know, and I figured I'd let everyone else find out when they see me."

Mike Ayala stared at the Captain, "I wish Steph here was as confident in what happened as you are. It just it wasn't planned at least not like this – and I keep telling her that this baby will be here sooner than we care to admit, and it's going to come out in the open –"

Kathryn smiled and raised her hand quieting the couple before her. "You weren't the only one surprised Mike. I never in a million years would have expected this."

He looked at her almost afraid to ask the question. "May I ask who the father is?"

Kathryn jumped back surprised. It was true she hadn't divulged the father's name yet. She expected that many of the crew had their suspicions but aside from the senior staff no one was privy to the real identity of the Captain's baby's father.

"Commander Chakotay."

Ayala smiled, "So the rumors about you guys were true." He turned to Stephanie, "Told you."

Steph smiled, "I'm just glad I'm not alone."

Kathryn felt the tears beginning to well in her eyes and went over to hug Stephanie. "As long as you're on my ship; you'll never be alone."

Stephanie nodded and grabbed Mike's hand. "Well we'd better be going we both have to be on shift soon."

Janeway nodded and watched the couple leave the ready room. Janeway slapped her combadge. "Janeway to Chakotay?"

"Chakotay here, what can I do for you Captain?"

"Could you please meet me in my ready room when you get a chance?"

"I'll be right there. Chakotay out."

Kathryn sat down heavily in her chair and looked down at her hands. Looking past he bump that in the last three months had become a large part of her life.

She rubbed a hand across the baby bump and felt her muscles ripple beneath the fabric of her uniform. All of a sudden the movement stopped.

She shook her head and left it where it was. Then all of a sudden it started again.

With a suddenness that robbed her of her breath she realized that her baby had made its first movements.

The chime rang and she called for entrance.

Chakotay walked up to her and wiped the tears from her cheeks and she realized in that moment how transparent her feelings were.

Chakotay stared at her concerned. "What's wrong Kathryn?"

She looked at him and let a smile grace her porcelain features. "Nothing junior just moved."

Chakotay stared at her. "This is really real. We made a baby and that child will join us in about six months. We're going to be a family forever and always Kathryn."

She stood up and came around the desk so she was standing in front of him. She placed his hand on her abdomen. "This is real. This is going to happen and this child will be so loved."

He bent down and kissed her full on the lips. "Is this why you called me in here?"

She stared at him. "They know I'm pregnant now, but I was asked who the father is. Do they really not suspect it is you after the many years of speculation?" She looked at him, "What do they think of me that after this long they can't guess who the father of my child would be?"

Chakotay lifted her chin up so she was staring at him. He smiled at her, "I think that after this long they'd given up hope. Everyone wanted us to be together and it never happened… and then it did."

She shook her head, "So what they thought I whored around and got knocked up?"

He shook his head staring at her tenderly, "No they're just happy you got your head out of the sand and saw what was right in front of you."

She felt the tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't know what I did to deserve such a gentle man to be the love of my life and the best first officer I have ever worked with." He looked down at her baby bump. "Okay and the father of my child."

He brushed his fingertips along her cheek, "Our child Kathryn."

She nodded, "Our child."

And put a hand on her abdomen in acceptance.

END PART 4

THB IN PART 5


	5. Chapter 5

Enchanted Archives

home

bones

castle

ncis

voyager

x-files

doctor who

1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018

Eternal Bliss

Part 5

by: AW

Date: May 2018

Summary: Episode addition to Bliss…

Pairing: J/C

Rating: M

Length: 1,241words

The next two months went off without a hitch for Janeway and Chakotay. That is until Kathryn decided it was now time to try one of her scary plans.

They'd gotten off lucky once with a small borg ship, but how lucky were they going to be next time.

Operation fort knox as she called it.

Tom understood right away; Chakotay was not impressed. He was to stay on the ship while his pregnant wife was going to board a Borg Vessel and try and get a transwarp coil.

Chakotay sighed, her fearlessness was going to be the end of her. The end of him. The end of everything that was good in their relationship.

"Kathryn you're five months pregnant. And you want to board a Borg Cube. Let the others do it. Those who have less to lose."

She stared through him with those ice cold blue eyes. "How can I ask someone else to do it if I'm not willing to do it myself?"

"Don't do this Kathryn. Don't force me to ask the Doctor to relieve you of duty because you know he will and you know I will."

Kathryn shook her head, "I know as my husband you won't do that."

"No but as your first officer I will."

Kathryn was standing in the briefing room going over the plan for their heist tomorrow. Tom stared at her. If no one else was going to say anything he was.

Oh he knew that Chakotay had probably said something to her but he also knew with as stubborn as she was she wasn't going to listen.

"Captain are you sure it's a good idea for you to be leading this away mission?"

She walked up to Paris. "Tom, I need to do this. B'Elanna needs this transwarp coil to get us home."

"And she wouldn't put your baby in danger to get it. If it takes us a little –"

"No Tom. This crew has made enough sacrifices for my stupid decisions. It ends here."

She looked around the room but no one dared challenge her. "Dismissed."

The senior staff all filed out of the conference room save Chakotay, who stayed behind. "Kathryn, this is dangerous for someone who isn't carrying around 15 extra kilos. You have to know when to step back."

"Chakotay, I'll go on the away mission in the holodeck if I can't pull it off I'll step back."

Chakotay stared at the woman who had saved them all more times than he cared to admit. "Kathryn do you mean it, or am I going to find you attached to the away mission one way or another?"

Kathryn glared at Chakotay. "I will do what is best for this crew."

Chakotay stared at her; "But not what is best for our baby?"

"That's not fair –"

"I want B'Elanna on those practice runs with you guys. If you have to back out I want B'Elanna to be ready to go when the time comes for the mission to take place."

Kathryn stared at him disbelieving. "You're benching me."

"No you can go on the holodeck run, and if you can keep up then you can go on the away mission."

Kathryn stared at him, "I'll show you I'm still the Captain and will still be able to pull this off." Her hand surreptitiously went to her belly as Chakotay knew that she felt the baby move. "Don't do this Kathryn."

Kathryn refused to even look at him as she walked by him and walked away.

Chakotay stared at Kathryn, seeing the baby bulge making itself more apparent as the days went by. "We can't do this Chakotay. This is the reason that the Captain and First Officer shouldn't get involved."

He stared at her, "But we are involved damnit. That is my baby in there, he or she needs the protection of its parents and his mother walking into danger on a Borg Cube is not protecting it. There is more than just you to take care of now."

She stared at him, "And you think I don't know that? You think that I don't care enough about my own child to step back when it gets to be too much? You think I don't care?"

Chakotay was fuming. "I think you care, but I also think that sometimes you don't know when to step back.."

She shook her head and moved closer to him. "I know when to step back, but I don't think I have to yet."

He stared at the woman he loved. He had to make her see that she couldn't keep doing this, that at this point the child was more important. "Kathryn if I could carry this baby for you and let you go on the away missions I would, but I can't. So you have to stand down Captain."

Kathryn made her way to the holodeck. B'Elanna was there as was Seven. B'Elanna stared at her. "I thought Chakotay finally talked some sense into you, and you weren't going on this mission."

"Lieutenant."

B'Elanna took in a deep breath, "Fine."

The three women entered the holodeck and began the mission. They had placed the charges around where they needed to be and were ready to hit the button to blow up the shielding around the trans warp coil when Kathryn felt a twinge in her back. *Not now. It's too soon.*

She stood up straighter and drew in a quick breath when the pain made its way to her front.

B'Elanna stared at her, "Captain?"

Kathryn shook her head, "I'm fine Lieutenant. Finish the process, we need to get that out in two minutes."

B'Elanna stared at her, "Yes, ma'am."

All of a sudden Kathryn's legs gave out and she dropped to the ground, hand on her stomach.

B'Elanna hit her combadge. "Torres to bridge; emergency transport for myself and the Captain to sickbay."

Chakotay stared at Tom, "Understood Lieutenant, Chakotay out."

Chakotay shook his head, "Damnit, see if she had've been on that cube, it wouldn't have been nearly as easy to get her to sickbay."

Tom got up from the con and a secondary lieutenant replaced him. "Go to her Chakotay. She is going to need you."

Chakotay nodded, "You have the bridge Tom. Call me if you need anything."

Tom nodded and watched Chakotay lumber off the bridge.

END PART 5

THB IN PART 6


	6. Chapter 6

Eternal Bliss

Part 6

by: AW

Date: June 2018

Summary: Episode addition to Bliss…

Pairing: J/C

Rating: M

Length: 2,065words

It had been two weeks since Kathryn had been brought into sick bay after the early labor scare. Two weeks and Chakotay worried.

He had sent Tuvok on the mission with Seven and B'Elanna to get it complete.

The only person who had come back was B'Elanna.

Kathryn would never forgive him. She had been in a medically induced coma during all this time.

He had to: for their daughter.

The doctor had accidentally let slip the gender of their unborn child – she had been right. It was a girl that she carried.

After the doctor had stopped the labor and assured him that the baby would be okay he had refused to go on the away mission. With Kathryn out of commission the ship needed their commander.

He didn't want to say he didn't want to lose Kathryn, but anybody who was well acquainted with the command couple knew the truth.

Tom had been there during the episode as had B'Elanna and they knew that Chakotay worried for his wife; the mother of his child; the savior of them all.

Chakotay stared at the Doctor. Kathryn was grabbing her stomach writhing in pain, the idea of losing the baby they had tried inadvertently for; the fear written all over her face.

"Doctor…"

Tom had been summoned and B'Elanna was there because she had been the one to bring the Captain in after she had seen the pain all over the woman's face.

"I should have told her to stay out of even the simulation." B'Elanna's eyes were filled with tears for the child that might not make it to see her birth.

Chakotay approached her and put a hand on her shoulder in friendship and kindness. "No one could have stopped her Lanna. We all know how stubborn that woman is."

B'Elanna nodded but Chakotay knew that she still blamed herself and didn't believe it.

Chakotay summoned the doctor over. "Doctor, will Kathryn make it?"

The Doctor sighed. "Make it yes, make it to term I don't know. I have induced a coma to keep her as safe as possible but I can't keep her like this for too much longer. I need her to understand the situation she has put herself and your baby into."

Chakotay nodded, "Can you keep her sedated until tomorrow morning?"

The Doctor nodded but didn't say a word, keeping himself as impartial to the situation as possible.

Chakotay ran a hand through Kathryn's long auburn hair trying to make her feel as loved as possible. He kissed the freckles that dotted her porcelain skin and got up to leave. "Doctor please keep me informed if there are any changes."

The Doctor nodded and watched the man go. In the last two weeks they had suffered more tragedies and losses than he could imagine. Seven, Tuvok… He didn't even want to think what was going to happen tomorrow morning when Kathryn came to.

B'Elanna had the arm band on. The Borg shouldn't be able to see her and yet she had the sneaking suspicion they could. Seven had turned to B'Elanna and boldly stated that she was staying behind. "I'm not leaving you behind. If I do the Captain will never forgive me."

She remembered Seven's words. "Then you will be assimilated."

Tuvok had turned to her. "They can see us."

B'Elanns looked at Tuvok. "How?"

Tuvok had once again stated the obvious. "I don't know."

B'Elanna remembered the fear and the swiftness in the way she had acted. The Borg had approached her and the rest of the away team. The phaser rifles had stopped working. Tuvok had attempted hand to hand combat basically, stopping the Borg that were coming so the rest could get away.

B'Elann had made it to the beam out position. She had been the only one to make it. Before she had run away she had watched the Borg Drone put his assimilation tubules into Tuvok's neck. As Tuvok mouthed the words 'Go.' To her.

B'Elanna tapped her combadge "Bridge, we're in position. One to beam up."

And Chakotay's troubled words. "One? What the hell happened?"

"Energize Chakotay get me out of here.".

Chakotay had read B'Elanna's report so many times before he had believed it. Seven had chosen to rejoin the collective, Tuvok had been assimilated.

He was lucky that B'Elanna had made it back in one piece, but Kathryn would never forgive him for letting one of her best friends and her reclamation project go.

How could he not though? He had to get Voyager to safety. He had to make sure her crew got home.

He went to his quarters… their quarters and lay down. It had not felt right since Kathryn had not been there. Two weeks of staring at the walls and wondering when his wife and his daughter would come back to him.

There was really nothing else that B'Elanna could have done.

She had equipped Voyager with the transwarp coil and off they had gone. There was just no way that they could do it. He wasn't about to turn the ship around again. There was too much to lose.

He and Tom had made the correct decision. There was no way around it.

Chakotay had summoned Tom to the ready room. "Yes Sir."

"Tom you're my acting First Officer at the moment." Tom had nodded at him. "I need some clarity at the moment; there really isn't anything we can do is there?"

Tom had shaken his head. "From what B'Elanna says we were lucky that she had gotten out of there alive."

He patted Chakotay on the shoulder, "There was nothing else that any of us could have done. Seven decided she was rejoining the collective and Tuvok sacrificed himself so that B'Elanna could get away. The Drones could see them; they weren't safe."

He stared at Tom, "Kathryn will never forgive me Tom."

"Give it time. She'll come around. There was nothing that could have been done differently."

Chakotay shook his head, "None of this should have gone the way it did Tom. Kathryn should not have gone into labor at five months; Tuvok and Seven should not have been assimilated; I shouldn't be running the show."

Tom tried once more to convince him, "There is nothing you could have done differently Chakotay. Kathryn will forgive you. You are the love of her life; I have never seen her so happy and I have known her for a long time. She'll come around."

Chakotay remembered that day vividly. That was two weeks ago. They had gotten almost 20,000 light years out of the transwarp coil before it had finally given out. They were that much closer to Earth – minus two crewmembers.

Two cherished crewmembers. Tomorrow he would find out what she was going to say. How she was going to react.

Their daughter was safe though for the moment; and right now that was all that mattered.

Would Kathryn have done things differently? Probably. Was he going to second guess his decisions? No.

He lay down and fell into a fitful sleep.

[0600 – Paris Quarters]

Tom woke up to the alarm blaring in his ear. "B'Elanna we don't have to be on shift until this afternoon!"

B'Elanna let a grim expression show on her face. "I know but Kathryn is going to be taken out of the coma today and Chakotay is going to need a friend after all is said and done."

Tom stared at his wife. "Do you honestly think that she'll react that badly?"

"Tom that was her best friend and her reclamation project – they're both gone. What do you think her reaction will be?"

Tom shook his head, "She's lost crewmembers before –"

"It's not the same Tom. This is going to hit her really hard; and Chakotay is going to take the brunt of the blame for it."

B'Elanna walked into their quarters. Tom approached her. "What the hell happened over there?"

"There was no way we could get them back Tom. Tuvok, Seven – They're gone."

"Did you get the transwarp coil working?"

B'Elanna nodded but didn't say a word. "It's working. Look out the window."

Tom walked up to the window and saw the space folding that happened when the ship was going faster than normal warp speed allowed. "So how far do you think we'll get with this?"

"Well we're guessing 20-25 thousand light years. Only time will tell though. By the time Kathryn wakes up we'll be too far to think about going back for them."

Tom just nodded. "Everything will be okay B'Elanna. We'll get through this; they'll get through this and we'll all be better for it."

B'Elanna somberly nodded. "Tom I have to tell you something."

Tom looked at her questioningly.

"I'm pregnant Tom."

Tom stared at his wife. "Don't do anything that could hurt the baby though. Don't get too excited about nothing. I understand he's been your best friend for a long time, but he has his own demons to wrestle at the moment."

She stared at him, "He has to wrestle Kathryn's too. There are a lot of demons to be exorcised right now." She paused, "But I think we'll all be better for it."

Chakotay made his way to the bridge. He tapped the ensign at the helm on the shoulder. "What are our co-ordinates?"

"Sir we've just entered the beta quadrant. We're about 25 years from home."

He squeezed the ensign on the shoulder. "Thank you. I have to go and wake the Captain up."

Chakotay walked into sickbay and proceeded to the Doctor's office. "Doctor."

The Doctor stared at the Commander. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Chakotay smiled, "I'm here; I guess it's time for the moment of truth."

The Doctor proceeded with Chakotay to Kathryn's bedside. He pulled out a hypo-spray and injected Kathryn's neck.

She slowly began to wake up and Chakotay went to her bedside and began stroking her cheek. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes opened. "Hi."

She shook her head trying to clear the fog. "The baby."

She tried to sit up and Chakotay tried to keep her steady. "The baby is fine Kathryn."

She smiled and let herself fall back on the biobed. "I was so worried that the baby wasn't going to make it."

"The baby is fine."

Kathryn stared at her husband. "How long was I out?"

Chakotay paused unsure of how to approach the next bit. The Doctor walked up to the bed. "We needed to keep you under sedation for two weeks to make sure the baby was stable."

Kathryn pursed her lips. "How did the mission to the Borg cube go?"

Chakotay did not want to surprise her too much right away. "We got the transwarp coil and B'Elanna implemented it and we traveled almost 25,000 light years with it. She used a setup that Seven had figured out, it worked we are right now just outside of the beta quadrant."

Kathryn nodded and let her hand fall to the baby bump which had grown considerably in the past two weeks. "Where are Seven and B'Elanna? I'd like to thank them for making this work – despite the fact that I was out of commission."

Chakotay stared at her unsure of how to approach it. "I'll get B'Elanna down here to speak with you."

Kathryn stared at him, "What are you not telling me Chakotay? I know that look."

Chakotay drew in a deep breath. "The mission didn't go quite as expected Kathryn."

Kathryn tilted her head. She did not like where this conversation was going. "What do you mean it did not go as expected?"

"We had a crew of three on the away mission. B'Elanna, Tuvok and Seven."

"What do you mean had?"

"Only one came back."

Kathryn looked at him dumbfounded and let a stray tear stream down her face. "This is the part I'm not going to like. You already told me that B'Elanna made it back. So she was the only one?"

Chakotay's head bowed in total brutal honesty. "Seven and Tuvok-"

Kathryn shook her head, "We have to back for them Chakotay."

"It's too late Kathryn. For once I know there is nothing we can do about it and I'm standing my ground."

END PART 6

THB IN PART 7


	7. Chapter 7

Eternal Bliss

Part 7

by: AW

Date: July 2018

Summary: Episode addition to Bliss…

Pairing: J/C

Rating: M

Length: 1185 words

The couple had eventually made their way back to their quarters.

Kathryn at first had been almost hysterical.

Chakotay had known that this was not going to be easy on her. He had to keep telling himself that he had done the right thing, that there was nothing else that could have been done.

It didn't stop the hurt of the pain for him or for her.

For him that pain that his wife was hurting and for her the pain that she had lost another member of the crew, make that two: and two that had been so close to her.

Chakotay sighed he heard his combadge go off and listened as B'Elanna's voice came through over the channel. "Chakotay how is Kat holding up? Do you think she could spare you for a few

minutes?"

Chakotay looked to Kathryn, "Go, there's nothing that can be done here."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Kathryn? Today was quite a shock for you."

She gave him a faint smile, "I'll be fine."

Chakotay nodded and made his way to B'Elanna's quarters.

[TORRES QUARTERS]

Chakotay rang the chime and waited for B'Elanna to answer the call.

Finally she opened the door and ushered Chakotay in. "So how is Kathryn doing?"

Chakotay sighed, "After the breakdown in sickbay, I think she's going to be okay now."

B'Elanna stared at the commander, "Tom told me she had a hard time with the news."

"She did but eventually she calmed down. The Doctor had to sedate her for another hours, but once that was done I think acceptance set in." He paused and looked at the engineer. "I think the fact that we're close to home now set her mind at ease somewhat."

B'Elanna nodded. "I have to tell you something."

Chakotay stared at her encouraging her to continue.

"Tom and I, we're going to be parents."

Chakotay's jaw dropped open. "That is great. Congratualtions."

She smiled, "We're in trouble now a pregnant Captain and Chief Engineer." She laughed, "And all the other from our time in the anomaly."

"Things are going to change on Voiyager."

"That they are. Child care facilities, schooling."

Chakotay stared at B'Elanna, "I've already had a few volunteers for the new daycare that is going to have to be created."

B'Elanna raised an eyebrow. "Celes may not be a stellar engineer but she's great with Naomi; maybe this is the answer to her lost sheep."

B'Elanna nodded, "Maybe so."

She stared at Chakotay. "Don't you think you should go spend time with Kathryn? She may be the Captain and may seem indestructible but beneath all that she's just a woman; and I'm betting this gave her the scare of a lifetime."

He stood up and patted his best friend on the hand. "You're probably right, when did you become so smart?"

B'Elanna laughed, "It's just an illusion Chakotay."

He laughed and bid his farewells. "I'll see you at shift tomorrow."

She glared at him, "Go on and make sure our Captain is okay. We all need her."

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Chakotay walked into their quarters. It was dark and he didn't see Kathryn anywhere.

He slowly and quietly made his way to the bedroom.

There she was looking like an angel, hand covering their miracle child: their daughter.

He slowly approached her and moved the strands of hair away from her fair complexion and placed his hand over hers. "I love you, both of you." He whispered and watched a smile curve her porcelain perfection. "I hope our daughter looks just like you."

He left the room and went to get a cup of tea and work on the duty rosters for tomorrow. With Kathryn still out of commission his work load had tripled it felt like.

He walked out and made his way to the bridge. Harry was covering the Delta shift command position and he said his hellos and made his way to his office,

It was still fairly early only 2000 hours and he had a ton of work to get done before tomorrow's shift.

He sat behind his desk and marvelled not for the first time how Kathryn managed to get all the work done that she needed to in a shift.

Then he understood why she said she didn't sleep much.

Being married to her he finally understood.

It was almost 1 am now and he had finally finished all the work that had to be ready for tomorrow morning and headed for home.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Chakotay walked into their quarters and saw Kathryn sitting quietly on the couch with her novel in her hands. "Hello handsome."

Chakotay almost snickered at the image she made. Dressed in her nightgown her hand on their baby. "You look comfortable. Did you have a nice sleep?"

Kathryn smiled at him, "Good enough. Where have you been?"

Chakotay chuckled. "I understand why you don't sleep much. How do you manage to get all the work done in a day?"

"Time management my dear." She paused, "You seem awfully sure that this baby is a little girl."

Chakotay blushed a deep umber. "The Doctor let it slip when you were in sick bay."

Kathryn smirked, "Good old Doctor, can't keep a secret." She looked at him, "I hear that B'Elanna is having issues with her temper again."

Chakotay sighed, "I ordered her to get meditation lessons from Tuvok."

Chakotay went over to the couch and leaned on the arm rest motioning for Kathryn to lean on him so he could feel their daughter. "I love you Kathryn. I love what you do for this crew and for me."

She leaned back on him between his legs and placed her hand over his. "She's active tonight."

She laughed, "She's active every night, and every day." She paused, "Do I have to worry about B'Elanna's temper?"

Chakotay sighed, "I think she will be okay."

"Okay, so did you get all the work set up for tomorrow?"

"Yep all done, but you're not working yet so just enjoy the down time."

She smiled at him. "You know it's almost 0200 you better get to bed you have to be the bridge in 6 hours."

Chakotay was just getting ready to turn in for the night when he got a hail from the bridge. "Commander, we're receiving an automated distress call."

Chakotay looked at Kathryn, "I have to take this."

Kathryn nodded and watched as Chakotay opened the hail back to the bridge. "Origin."

Harry answered, "Coordinates one twenty one by two six eight. Range, two billion kilometres"

"Who's sending it?"

Harry sounded unsure. "I can't tell."

Chakotay sighed, "Let them know help's on the way."

Chakotay turned to Kathryn, "I have to get to the bridge and see what is going on."

Kathryn nodded, "Keep me informed of what is going on."

Chakotay nodded and left their quarters.

He needed a coffee before he had to deal with this.

END PART 7

TBC IN PART 8


End file.
